


The Rito that Couldn't Fly and how he Became Good at it

by orphan_account



Series: Revali: The Greatest Archer of all the Rito [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Childhood, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We all know Revali grew up to be the greatest archer of all the Rito, but how did he do it? One thing I can tell you for sure, it wasn't innate talent at all. Join everyone's (second) favorite Rito (sorry Revali, Kass is just that much more lovable than you :P) as he works his way up from the very bottom to become the worthy champion we all know and love.





	The Rito that Couldn't Fly and how he Became Good at it

“Revali,” a voice could be heard calling all across Rito Village as the sun was setting.

“Revali!” the voice continued calling out several more times, the tone of voice rising steadily.

“REVALI! Come home this instant!” the voice finally shouted, the words finally clicking in the mind of its intended recipient, a jett-black Rito kid. He had been staring at the sky, mesmerized by the flight of his fellow Rito, specially the archers.

“I’m coming, mom!” the kid shouted back, clumsily climbing off the high up rock he used to get a good view. Once he was at a low enough altitude, he tried to take off and fly home, only managing to clumsily stumble into the dining room, gravity rather than his wings doing most of the job.

The young Rito’s parents didn’t really pay him any mind as they were busy studying carefully a bunch of charts and maps together as they ate. Dinner was quiet both on Revali’s and his parent’s side, the only talking happening towards the end, when Revali’s mother piped up. “Revali, dear, do you remember where we store the food for when we’re away?”

“Yes, it was over that closet, right?” replied the kid, just finishing his plate and signaling with his wing. “Where were you going again?”

“Over to Faron,” replied Revali’s father. “We are getting some Hearty Durians both for our shop’s stock and for a client that wanted them.”

“Oh, so it’s gonna be a long trip then?” Revali asked.

“Yes, but you don’t mind that, do you?” his mother replied, coming closer and kneeling to get eye contact with her child.

“Of course not, good luck on your trip,” Revali said as he headed towards the sink to leave his plate. Afterwards he did what any good kid would’ve done and retired to his room for the night. All the while, all Revali could think of is that sweet freedom he’d get. No more nagging for being out in town late, nor for trying to leave the village, nor practicing flight. He was missing it so much, the few days his parents were at home for after each trip were almost like torture.

***

The next day, Revali saw his parents take off just as dawn was cracking. He saw them jump off the takeoff platform and then ascend towards the sky, going off in the distance. Revali waved at them, until they were no longer in sight. And once that happened, a big smile was drawn onto his face, him running up the stairs serving as the village’s main road to get a good seat at the best flight sighting spot in all of the village.

He had to do some climbing up the rock serving as the village’s backbone, but overall it wasn’t really that difficult to get to that spot. And he was there just in time, the Rito archers had just taken off and begun their routine exercises. He watched for hours on end, until his trance was broken by a voice in the distance.

“Hey, look at that, it’s Reva-land!” a dual-color, white and red, feathered Rito kid called out. The fellow Rito kids that were following that kid immediately cut their chatter, turning to Revali. “Whatcha doing there? Having those stupid dreams of becoming an archer again? Better get something more realistic, something you can do on land.”

“They’re not stupid, Flyne!” Revali called out, clumsily flying off his spot, to get to face the kid face-to-face. “I’m a Rito, I was born to fly! I bet someday I will be the best archer there is!”

“Come on,” Flyne laughed, coming closer to Revali. “We both know the greatest archer of all the Rito will obviously be me. I have the current greatest archer for a father. How could some incompetent son of a fruit seller ever hope to compete with me? Specially when your father has barely taught you how to fly.”

“I will improve whether my father teaches me or not!” Revali stated, his chest puffed out in a display of confidence.

“And how exactly do you plan to do that? No Rito would ever teach a kid that isn’t their own. It’d be too disrespectful towards the parents,” Flyne pointed out.

“You’ll see, I’ll become better than you, and it’ll only take me... a week!” Revali shouted to the top of his lungs, making the kids in front of him stare at him in silence for minutes on end, only to burst into laughter afterwards.

“You’re so funny, Reva-land,” the white and red kid said, wiping a tear off his face. “Let’s do something, how about we arrange a race, you versus me, from the stable to the village’s entrance, only flight allowed? Of course, within a week from now. There you’ll see how stupid you were for saying that.”

Revali was ready to punch the guy, clenching his fist, and staring at him intently, but the fear of getting in trouble overpowered his uges. “Deal!” Revali said, walking off, he had to practice if he wanted to win after all.

***

Revali started off at one of the takeoff platforms scattered across the village, one located at a low distance, aiming to land at the stable after surveying what would be the course for the race. It didn’t quite pan out as intended, as the kid couldn’t stand more than a few seconds without starting to lose balance and altitude. It took less than a minute for him to start freefalling, the kid screaming with utter fear as he approached the waters of Lake Totori, in which he would surely drown if he couldn’t think of something fast.

However, lucky for him, a Rito guard that just so happened to spot him flew up. The guard caught him with his talons and held Revali tightly, maneuvering towards the village’s entrance and setting him down carefully. Revali was shaking uncontrollably, tear trails flowing down his eyes as he processed his fear silently.

“Hey, kid, are you alright? Does anywhere hurt?” asked the brown Rito guard, to which Revali only replied with a tight hug and letting lose some uncontrollable sobbing. “There, there, you’re safe now. What were you even doing trying to fly down that weird trajectory?”

“I... I wa-was tr-try-trying t-to g-get b-ett-er at flying,” Revali said with a bit of a stammer, growing calmer bit by bit. “I’m just... tired of getting made fun of for being bad at it, so I challenged Flyne to a race and now I need to get better. I was practicing.”

“Flyne? You mean the son of Eskee?” asked the guard.

“I know he’s the son of the best Rito archer!” Revali shouted, starting to cry back up. “I CAN BEAT HIM REGARDLESS, OK?!”

“Woah, woah, sorry about that,” the guard said with a sigh. “I never thought you couldn’t, of course you can, but... why aren’t you getting taught by your father? Or your mother for that matter?”

“They’re always away or focused on their stupid exotic fruit shop,” Revali replied. “Barely have taught me how to take off, they say I’ll get the hang of it when I go along with them to expeditions when I’m older.”

“You’re the kid of Vinti and Deesse then?” asked the guard. “I know the kids call you Reva-land but-”

“IT’S REVALI NOT REVA-LAND!” he quickly stated, shouting quite a bit.

“I see,” the guard said, patting Revali’s back, waiting for him to calm back up. “Well, nice to meet you, Revali, my name’s Vyster,” replied the guard, extending her wing in a handshake. “I know this isn’t really looked upon well, but if your parents are that disinterested in teaching you, I was thinking, perhaps I could be the one doing it?”

At the offer, Revali was left staring at Vyster completely dumbfounded. “Really? Are you sure you don’t mind training someone other than your son? Don’t you fear my parents will be upset at you?”

“The only ones that should mind and be ridiculed for not training their own son would be your parents really, and they well deserve it from what you’ve told me,” Vyster assured. “To not dedicate the necessary time to teaching their own son such a valuable skill at such a vital time in their upbringing, it’s either the sign of very neglectful or very stupid parents.”

Revali couldn’t believe his ears, so much so that he could not help but let his mouth hang agape. “Are you sure?” Revali asked once again. “I mean, you don’t owe me anything and I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.”

“Is this your polite way to refuse?” asked Vyster.

“What? No! Of course I want you to teach me, but... do you really want it too?” asked Revali once again.

Vyster nodded. “Let’s stop waiting then and let’s get going,” she said. “Have you asked your parents if they’re okay with you leaving town? I’ve got some exercises for you, but I don’t think town may be the best place to practice.”

“Well, they don’t like me being out of town... but I have a feeling they wouldn’t care that much if they don’t find out,” Revali pointed out. “They’re out of town.”

“Little rebel, huh?” Vyster said with a chuckle. “Well, I’ll make sure to not take you too far so that we can make a beeline for town if the need arises, but you gotta promise me to ask your parents to let you out of town when they come back, okay? And don’t stop asking them until they let you and we no longer have to spring back to town in a hurry mid-training.”

“Understood!” Revali chirped out, quite excitedly as he walked off town with the older Rito.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you had a good time reading this! I am not a very consistent writer so updates may be a bit erratic (actually most likely they will be VERY erratic). I'm really excited to publish my first serious attempt at fanfiction after so long since I first dipped my toes in. The entirety of my writing career and original works I've posted elsewhere on the internet have all lead up to this. I hope I can pull it off at least decently. Also note, I am not the best with responding comments so please be patient with me.


End file.
